When All Is Said And Done
by dickgraysons
Summary: "So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love."


**Title: **When All Is Said And Done  
**Chapter: **1 (approx. 3433 words)  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary**: "So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love."  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own kurobasu nor the plot for this story because it was mostly based off a yaoi manga I recently read ;w;  
**Author's Notes: **I… seriously… tried… ;w; also warning for some mild bondage during the dirty bits – skipping over it wouldn't really matter tbh

more detailed author's notes at the bottom

* * *

Kise woke up with a jolt, and his eyes snapped open. He supposed trying to sleep while having extreme jetlag wasn't such a great idea. He had been waking up really often during the past hour he had been trying to use for sleep. He had just gotten back from America, after flying a flight to and from there after two weeks of being there. Sometimes he really hated being a commercial pilot, but he loved flying planes, and he didn't want to be in the military.

He looked at the clock on the table beside his bed. 10.45 a.m. Huh, he still had some time. He crawled out of bed, and after putting on some presentable clothes, went into the bathroom to freshen up before leaving the house. Recently, his cases of insomnia had gotten worse. He had turned to sex while he was in America; he wasn't unattractive after all. If he didn't become a pilot he would most probably have become a famous model. The sex with his sexual partners in America had helped him sleep a little better due to the exhaustion, but it had only been after he had left the room and went back to his own hotel room. He had always been unable to sleep with another person in the same bed for some reason. Perhaps he was too sensitive to things, but he really had no idea.

But he was never interested in Japanese men anyway, so he turned to one other option. Drinking. He sauntered into the bar which he frequented whenever he came back to Japan. The moment he entered the place the chatting ceased for a little while, and Kise could feel many stares on him. Ever since he came to this bar regularly after coming back from his flights this had been happening. He sat at his usual seat, and ordered his usual drink from the bartender. "One Rum and Coke, please."

"Sure thing, coming right up." The bartender mixed up the cocktail that Kise ordered, before setting it in front of him. "Enjoy. Looks like the usual crowd of people are here to see you again."

Kise chuckled, and said, "I'm just a normal commercial pilot."

The bartender smiled. "They all think you're a model; your looks could get you anywhere." He turned away to serve another customer, and Kise took a small sip of his cocktail. He was fine with them staring at him; he just didn't want any of them to approach him to talk. Of course, there were a few of those idiots occasionally, but he would decline them politely, no matter how annoyed he would get. But today he could feel someone staring at him very intensely. He smirked. Huh, this isn't normal. Kise swirled around on the stool he was sitting on, and found his gaze met with a strong one from a pair of navy blue eyes.

Kise's eyes narrowed, and a small smile creeped onto his face. Not bad. Tall, lean body. Short navy blue hair, and tanned skin; unusual for a Japanese man. His hair has the same colour as his eyes. He has a nice face too. Not bad. Kise internally gave his seal of approval, and watched as the man stood up and walked towards him. The tanned man gently lifted his chin, and spoke in a deep (and rather sexy, Kise noticed) voice. "Hmm, I wouldn't normally go for males, but you are one beautiful thing. I wouldn't mind you accompanying me for a night."

Kise chuckled. "How direct. Most people wouldn't dare."

The man laughed. "Well, men who can't get to the point at all are good for nothing."

Kise smirked. "Well said." He downed his cocktail, and stood up. His eyes were pretty much level with the man's. "Come with me." This man interested him; it wouldn't hurt. It was only a one night stand anyway.

They entered a hotel, and Kise immediately started stripping as he entered the shower. Once he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist, using another to dry his hair as he walked out of the shower. He saw the man talking on the phone, and was just in time to hear him say, "Alright, alright, I'll give you guys a full detailed report of what happened, you happy now? Geez."

Kise threw the towel he was using for his hair into the corner, and drawled, "Do you usually give your friends full reports of your sexual encounters?"

The man smirked, and replied, "It's just you. Because you are the supposedly the unattainable prince. And now you've fallen too."

Kise didn't say anything, but he picked up two ties (one of which was his, and the other the man's) and began tying them around the man's wrists. The man didn't struggle, and questioned, "Hey, what's this? The kinky type, huh? Couldn't tell at all."

Kise still remained silent as he tied the other ends of the ties around the bed post, before speaking. "You're wrong. When did I ever say that I've fallen? Don't misunderstand."

The man struggled a little, but found his efforts futile. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kise smirked, and whispered sensually in the man's ear. "You don't have to do anything. Just lie there and stay erect for me."

The man snarled, "This is unfair! What am I, a replacement for a vibrator?!"

"You did something unfair first. Being the butt of the joke for you and your friends? No fucking way. I'm pissed, and you better make it up to me."

The man's eyes widened, before he smirked. "Do whatever you want, then."

Kise slowly loosened the knot the man had on his bathrobe, and his eyes widened as he saw how big the man was. He chuckled to himself, before gently placing his hand on the man's already hard length. He stroked it up and down slowly, pressing on the tip a little, smirking as pre-cum leaked out.

"You're wet already," Kise mumbled, before putting it into his mouth. His lips encircled the man, he slowly started licking it up and down the shaft, using his tongue to prod at the man's slit at the same time. He let go of it with a wet 'pop' and gently blew on him, eliciting a soft groan from the other man. The man arched his back a little off the bed, thrusting into Kise's mouth. Kise's tongue and lips didn't stop working, and he kept sucking, the man's breath hitching more and more as he did so. After a while he let go of it once more, and smiled at the man above him. He kissed the dark tip, making it shiver a little. His fingers slowly creeped on to the man's member, and sensually stroked it up and down and palmed it as he straddled the tanned man.

"Did you really think that was enough?"

"Of course not. A man who comes from just that can't be called a man at all." Kise smirked, and he pulled the bedside drawer open, where a bottle of lubricant lay, and took it out. He squeezed some out on to his fingers, and making sure that the other man could see it clearly, pushed two of them through the small tight ring of muscles (he hadn't had sex in a week, despite his endeavors in America). A small moan escaped from his lips, and he watched the other man intently as he began a series of soft moans and groans while he prepared himself. He crooked his fingers, and slowly progressed on to three fingers until he felt he was loosened enough.

The tanned man licked his lips, and Kise could see that his cock was straining and twitching a little; his hole definitely looked enticing enough for the other man. Kise bit on his lip gently, and breathily moaned in the man's ear. "Want it?"

The other man's breath hitched, and he growled. Kise chuckled, and he flicked the man's tip playfully, and it twitched even more after Kise did so. "Of course you do." He placed a hand on the man's chest, making it roam up and down the muscled body, making sure for it to gently rub across the other man's aroused and taut nipples, before gently pushing himself off and lowering himself on to the man's cock.

Kise moaned as he felt it penetrate him; goddamn, he was so big. He began to move up and down, relishing the fullness of it inside him. "Aah… ngh…" His breaths were getting more and more hitched as he moved up and down on the man. The tanned man began to move his hips up and down, making Kise moan even more as he felt the other man's member penetrate him deeper and deeper. When the tip touched Kise's prostate Kise let out a louder moan, which only seemed to encourage the tanned man even more, making his thrusts even faster and harder.

Kise gasped as the man repeatedly pounded into his prostate harshly, and he paced himself, moving in time with the other man's thrusts. His hands roamed up and down his own body, playing with his own nipples, kneading the small aroused nubs, and he shakily let out a sigh. He was getting more and more breathless, and he put his fingers around his own cock, stroking it up and down as it grew more and more strained, palming the tip at the same time whenever his hand reached the top. He flicked the tip of his own member, making more and more pre-cum leak out. "Ngh... Agh…"

He pressed down more on his own slit, making himself flinch, and stroked it up and down more fervently. When he felt the familiar pooling in his stomach, he began stroking it more, at the same time breathily gasping out, "Harder, faster! Ngh… I'm comi- Ah!"

The other man continued his thrusts, and Kise couldn't take it any longer. He let go of his cock, and gripped the sides of the man's waist. His nails dug into the man's dark skin, and he bent down as the man continued his thrusts. His moans got louder with each thrust, and he finally cried out as cum and sweat dripped on to the man's chest and stomach.

He lowered his head, and his lips met the other's chapped ones. Kise quivered as the other man hungrily deepened the kiss, before using his last bit of his energy to stop the kiss. All he could think of was how good the sex was, and before he knew it his eyelids had drooped down over his hazel orbs.

§

"Un..." Kise's eyes slowly opened, and he yawned. Mm, he had such a great night's sleep; it hadn't happened in so long. A deep voice broke him out of his grogginess. "You're finally awake."

Kise's eyes widened, and he lifted himself a little so he could face the tanned man. Huh? He looked down at himself, body snuggled into the other man's. He had been sleeping... with another person... in the same bed? A confused expression came over his face, and the other man continued speaking. "You're one mean person. Tying me up, having pleasure, then falling asleep without releasing me."

Kise looked at him incredulously. "You could have woken me up!"

The other man chuckled. "I would have, but you looked too cute and beautiful when you were asleep; I couldn't help but just watch."

Kise blushed a little; no man had ever said that to him before. This was a first. He lifted himself off the man, and reached for the headboard of the bed, before beginning to untie the ties that were binding the other man. Once the two ties were untied, the other man began to stretch himself out, and massaged his wrists.

Kise didn't speak, and only continued to pick his clothes off the floor. He could feel the other man gazing at him intently for a while, until he spoke again. "I think our bodies are pretty compatible with each other's, so is there a name you want to give me, pretty boy?"

Kise glanced at him fleetingly, before putting on his shirt. "I agree the sex last night was great, but it was too good for me."

The man looked astonished at what Kise just said. "Isn't that good? If the sex was great? Shouldn't you be wanting more?"

"If the sex is this good every single time I meet with you, it'll only be like poison. It's like drugs. Too much of it isn't good for one's body."

The other man chuckled at what he said, and by then Kise was already opening the door. "If we meet again somehow, then maybe I might reconsider. But this was purely just a one night stand. Goodbye."

He shut the door behind him, and breathed out deeply. Sure, the sex was good, but like he said, he couldn't be intoxicated by things like this. He couldn't afford to be. He needed his full focus for his job as a pilot, and having a relationship with someone - let alone a long distance one - wouldn't help matters at all. But last night probably wouldn't be an easy night to forget. He had slept so well though; what was that all about?

He shrugged it off; perhaps he was just too tired and all, what with the sex and jet lag. He immediately hailed a taxi when he reached the lobby of the hotel, and tried to purge his mind of thoughts about the man by making a mental packing list for his departure from Japan later that night.

§

A few weeks later Kise had finally managed to get that one night stand out of his mind. Sure, he had had quite a few other amazing nights as well, but none could compare to one he spent with that tanned and handsome man. And he had just come back from a trip to and from France, and all he wanted to do was sleep and have a good rest but he had to go to some award ceremony for Murasakibara. Something about him winning Best Patissier of the Year or something. Kise would have rejected it, but Murasakibara was one of his best friends, and Akashi would murder him if he didn't appear.

He had put on his best suit, and now he roughly ran his fingers through his hair as he stood in a corner of the room where the afterparty was held, drinking a glass of champagne to try and relieve himself of the fatigue. It wasn't long before Midorima came along, holding his lucky item of the day and dragged him over to where Akashi was standing with Murasakibara.

"Mido-_chin_, Aka-_chin_, Kise-_chin_, Kuro-_chin_ here wanted me to introduce him to you guys. He's a regular customer at my shop." He gestured at a small light blue haired man whom he wouldn't have noticed if Murasakibara hadn't pointed him out.

Kise immediately put on his most dazzling smile, and faced Kuroko. "Ahh, you must be the famous Kuroko Tetsuya that Murasakibara_cchi_ has been talking about so much lately! Nice to meet you!"

He watched as Midorima and Akashi exchanged pleasantries with Kuroko, before asking. "Are you here alone, Kuroko_cchi_?"

Kuroko seemed a little startled at the added word behind his name, and replied, "Ah, no. I'm actually here with two of my friends. They're probably at the buffet table stuffing their mouths full. I'll go get them." He disappeared immediately, and before any of them knew it he had come back dragging along two really tall people with him. Both of which were arguing really loudly with Kuroko.

"Oi, Tetsu! We were eating!"

"Yeah, Kuroko! Do you even have any idea how good the food is?!"

"Stop complaining. You two are being a public nuisance. This is just a quick introduction. You can go back to your eating soon."

He stopped in front of the four of them, and gestured to the guy on the left. "This is Kagami Taiga; he's a firefighter," he gestured to the man on the right, "and this is Aomine Daiki; a policeman."

Kise had once again put on his brightest smile, and he had lifted his hand to shake hands with Kagami, but the moment he turned to Aomine, he froze. The tall, lean body. The short, navy blue hair, the tanned skin. Eyes that had the same colour as his hair, and a nice face.

The man from the best one night stand he had ever had was now standing right in front of him.

Apparently Aomine recognised him too. Kise quickly regained his composure, and moved to grip Aomine's hand. "Nice to meet you, Aomine-kun. I'm Kise Ryouta, commercial pilot for Japan Airlines."

Aomine grunted, and nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

Kise immediately let go, and turned away, getting a glass of wine at the same time. This was too big of a coincidence. He had never expected to meet that man again; never wanted to, in fact. He had tried so hard to get him out of his mind, and yet here he is, serving as a gigantic reminder of the best night he had ever had. And now he knew his name, and that just made things even worse. Kise groaned to himself, and tried to move as far away as possible to try and avoid Aomine.

He had told Murasakibara and Akashi that he was leaving first because he was really exhausted, and Akashi had let him go with a silent nod of his head. He quickly marched out of the room where the party was being held, and he was letting out a sigh of relief for being able to ditch Aomine and loosening his tie at the same time, when a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him into the nearest secluded room.

He had almost shrieked, when a tanned hand clapped over his mouth and covered it, and Kise finally calmed down enough to see that it was Aomine who had pulled him into the room. He stopped thrashing around and started panting when Aomine finally let go of him, before whispering angrily, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Aomine chuckled, and he whispered with his deep voice, "Look, all I've been thinking about since that night was you, you, you. So I'm here to make a proposition. Since you've said that the sex was good but too... 'poisonous', how about this? We'll meet once or twice every time you come back to Japan. This way we can still be fuck buddies without either of us being 'poisoned', to phrase it that way."

Kise narrowed his eyes, and smirked. "And what makes you think I want that? After all, I've got plenty of men I can get into bed."

Aomine chuckled again. Sexy, Kise thought. "With your looks, true. But come on, I want you, and I know you want me. Otherwise you wouldn't be rock hard right now." Kise gasped, as Aomine's hand gently brushed against the bulge in his pants.

Aomine smirked. His hands roamed up and down Kise's body, making Kise moan whenever those large hands passed over his nipples. Hm, a few times a month wouldn't hurt, right? Might as well enjoy it while I can. He gasped again as Aomine's fingers tweaked one hard nub through his shirt, and shakily breathed out, "Fine, but on one condition."

Aomine stopped his light kisses all over Kise's neck, and mumbled, making Kise shiver from the hot breath on his neck, "And what is that?"

"I'm to be the one in control every time we have sex. That's the condition."

Aomine seemed to consider this for a moment, before continuing his kisses and making to unbutton Kise's shirt. "Deal."

The moment Kise's shirt was fully unbuttoned Aomine moved his skilful lips downwards, and Kise began to mewl like a kitten when Aomine took one of his nipples into his mouth, and the other in between his fingers. His tongue flicked across the hard nub, while his fingers playfully tweaked the other. Kise began to pant, making moans which only made Aomine's cock strain painfully and tightly in his pants. Aomine smirked when Kise let out a louder moan as he blew across the nipple he just took in his mouth, making Kise shiver a little at the same time.

"Say, how about we take this to a hotel room?"

* * *

**A/N: this was my first time ((ever)) writing a sex scene and i know it sucks so badly so please just give me constructive comments about how to improve it [pls don't flame me ;w;] I honestly was considering getting someone to beta it but I was too embarrassed to get a friend and too lazy to apply for a beta so here you go**

**I don't ever think I'll match up to those amazing Aokise smut writers but yolo right? anyway, thanks for reading ((if you even made it to this part of the page *~*)) and if you liked this story then i love you very much**

**This will be continued, just not very often because I have school starting from tomorrow onwards and exams are coming soon ;w; also I have to reedit my plot for this story because as I wrote this chapter i realised that wow I really have to make things flow better the plot i originally planned was too abrupt and just ew in general**

**yep, this was a long author's note, but I seriously love you if you made it here [sends kisses and cookies and aokise love to you]**


End file.
